Reborn
by FluffyFleece1432
Summary: Rin starts to question her existence after a dream. Just what was she alive for? Fem!Rin
1. Prolouge

So yeah…I watched Ao No Exorcist and now I'm like a HUGE fan of it…

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my laptop.

* * *

 _Prologue-_

'' _Come Rin, we must leave!"_

" _NO! Mommy and Daddy aren't here yet! We have to wait for them!"_

" _...They aren't coming."_

" _NO! They have to! THEY PROMISED!"_

 _Behind them, a house was burned to the ground. It scared her to no end that the people surrounding her home were in fact,_ cheering _at the fact that they had just not only burned their home down, but they had also destroyed her_ life _._

" _We must leave now, Rin! They will find you if we don't leave now!"_

 _BANG!_

 _She stared shocked at the bullets that had pierced the back of her guardian._

" _Leave...Rin…you must ...avenge-" at that, her guardian's body jerked and heaved._

 _She stared wide-eyed at the sight around her. Then, she clutched her head._

" _No..no..this can't be..happening.."_

 _The shooter stepped closer to her, murmured something and fired their gun._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_


	2. Storytime

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist (because if I did, then I would have continued it).

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Storytime**

"Nee-san, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Rin opened her eyes.

"You were sweating a lot in your sleep. Otou-san was worried about you, but said to not wake you up."

"Oh...sorry to make you worry."

"Hm. Well, breakfast is ready."

"Ok." Yukio then left the room to allow her to get changed.

'Who was that in my dream?' Rin thought as she went to wash her face.

* * *

"Oyaji/ Otou-san~ read us a story!"

Reverend Fujimoto looked at the twins faces. As he looked upon those puppy-dog eyes that only seven-year olds were capable of having, he immediately agreed.

"Yukio, you can choose the story this time."

"Hmm...how about this one? We never read it before."

When Fujimoto looked at the cover, he looked confused. "I don't ever remember having this book…" he murmured.

"What was that,oyaji?" Rin asked.

"Nothing at all."

"Okay kids, gather 'round, otou-san is going to read a story now!"

"Yay!"

"Wait, why are you guys here? Aren't you suppose to be watching over the monastery right now?"

"But I want to hear a story!" they whined.

"Fine then! Okay...Once upon a time-"

"Wait what? Why does this sound like a fairytale?"

"Yeah! Fairytales are for babies!

"Do you want me to read or not?"

Everyone shut up.

"Ahem, once upon a time, there was a girl named Rin."

Everyone stared at Rin but she ignored them.

"Rin was a girl that was feared by everyone except her parents and a few very close family friends. She rarely ever left the house unless she went to talk to her best friend, Yukio, who wanted to become a doctor."

Everyone (except Rin) then stared at Yukio.

"One day, a strange group of people came to their village, seeking shelter. The village provided that, and that following night, everyone went to sleep late, not wanting to bother the slumbering strangers.

"Rin was still awake, unable to tear her mind away from the strangers. She decided to go outside and take a walk."

Some of them exaggerated a yawn.

"As she walked deeper into the forest, she saw one of the strangers emerge from a bush. Frozen, she watched as he turned around and take out a pistol…"

Everyone was crouched on all fours as they waited wide-eyed for what was going to happen next.

"Is there anyone here? I need to speak to Reverend Fujimoto!"

"NOOO! We want to hear what happens next!" everyone, surprisingly even including Yukio, shouted.

Fujimoto sweat-dropped. "We'd finish it tonight. Now go and get your work done."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"That was a good story, wasn't it nee-san?"

"..."

"Nee-san?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"*Sigh* What do you want to do?"

"I guess I'll go cook some lunch for them. You can be my taste-taster!"

Yukio's eyes widened at that. Even at such a young age, his nee-san was an amazing cook.

"Really?"

* * *

"Ah~ I'm so full now~"

"Rin-chan~be a chef when you grow up!"

….

"Oyaji! The story! We have to finish it!"

"...Rin-chan, Fujimoto went to do something with your brother."

"AH! That liar! He said that he was going to finish reading it tonight."

"You could read it to yourself…"

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

"Hm..ah! here we are!..take out a pistol. 'I finally found you, demon,' he said. Rin turned around and ran as fast as she could. The strange man followed her. 'Leave me alone!' a tree toppled over after she screamed, causing her to lose the strange man. But still, she didn't stop running until she got home."

"Rin/Nee-san! We're home!"

"'Okaa-san! Otou-san! Where are you?' she asked. 'Right here Rin! Hurry!'"

"Um...nee-san?"

"'Listen Rin,' her parents said, 'we were always hiding this from you for your own safety, but today, you must know the truth. You are a-'"

"Nee-san!" Yukio was shaking her by then.

"What is it? I was just at the good part!"

"It's bedtime."

"...""WHAT?!"

* * *

"YUKIO! I'm going to kill ya for not letting me finish!" Rin was currently being held back by Fujimoto and was flailing and screaming.

"Rin! Take that back and apologize to Yukio!" he said sternly, his fatherly instincts taking over.

" 'K~ Sorry Yukio"

"No sarcasm is needed, Rin."

"Fine then! Sorry Yukio," and to make it authentic, she bowed.

"Now! Time to tuck you in~"

* * *

 _It was the same dream again._

 _A house burning down. Someone screaming her name. A bullet being fired. And the need to avenge…_

 _Besides, who were those people anyway?_

* * *

"Kids! Gather 'round! I have someone that I want to introduce you to!"

"Who?"

Said person took her cloak off. "My name's Shura. Shura Kirigakure. Yoroshiku ne~"

Rin and Yukio looked at her with admiration.

"Shura, these two are my kids-"

"WAIT, HOLD UP! _You,_ the coldhearted Shiro, having kids? Woah! Now that's a big shocker!" Shura laughed boisterously.

"Urusai! Besides, the girl here is Rin. The boy is Yukio. And stop laughing already!"

"Yeah yeah, now why did you call me here for?"

"Ne oyaji, are you going to finish reading today? After all, you did break your promise yesterday."

"Hmm? You read stories now as well?"

"S-Shut up! Okay then! We'll start from where you left off Rin. You might want to hear this story as well, Shura."

"Hmph. What's it about?"

"Well, so far, it's about a girl named Rin who's called a demon among the villagers. Strangers go to their village one night and then Rin goes out for a walk. Somebody tries to shoot her and she runs home."

"Oi Shiro, isn't this a bit too graphic for the kids?"

"Not at all. Now let's get started. Um..here we are! 'Rin, you are a demon, and not just any demon, you are the daughter of Satan!'"

"…." Everyone's jaws hit the floor.

"But then what about those two then? Didn't it say that they were her parents?"

"They were probably temporary parents. They were trying to raise her like a normal child."

"Wah! How did you know that Shura-san?" they both asked.

"Um-Uh-Etto-Hey Shiro! Continue the story now won't ya!?"

"Yes, of course! Suddenly, there was banging on the door. 'Come out before we set the house on fire!' the strangers yelled. 'Rin! Run while we make a distraction! We'll run after you go!' 'Rin, I may not be your Otou-san, but I'm proud of you. We'll all get out of this alive. I promise you that. Now go Rin!'

"' _But how?_ ' she thought _._ As if God had heard her prayers, a person came crashing down the roof. 'Normally, I wouldn't be doing this. But if it's for you, then I guess that it's a whole different case then,' the stranger said and the father looked relieved. 'Shura, you came!' 'Of course Shiro. What kind of student would I be if I didn't?'"

"Okay okay! Joke's over! Now let's get back to the story okay?" Shura said, looking a little freaked out.

"Shura, I'm not joking. This is _actually in the book_."

"Then where did you find that book?"

"I don't know. Yukio found it."

"Hey, four-eyes, where did you find this book?"

"On the shelf near the statue. Plus, my name is Yukio!" he said with all the courage he had.

"I'll call you that when I feel like it. So over here huh?"

"Can't we just finish reading first?" whined Rin.

"Rin's right; let's finish reading first and then we'd look at that area."

"Let me read then, Shiro."

"Here," he said handing her the book."

"So, right where we left off: 'Shura, take Rin and escape. I beg you' 'Woah! The great Shiro is _begging!_ Well, there's always a first for everything,' she joked despite the current situation. 'I'm just joking~ of course I'll do it Shiro,' she said more seriously. 'Let's go Rin.'

'Tou-san, kaa-san…'

'Go Rin! Remember the promise!'

The two of them then fled as fast as they could. When they hid in the safety of the woods, they peered at the house onlytofindoutthatitbecameagingerbreadhouseandtheneveryoneateitandlivedhappilyeverafter. Shura took a huge breath, "The end."

"Hey! That can't be the ending! How does a house all of a sudden become a gingerbread house?"

"Nee-san's right!"

"Fine then. Want to hear the real ending?"

"Yeah!"

"Guess I got no choice then…they peered at the house only to discover that they had already set it on fire. But it wasn't only their house, it was the whole village. The innocent villagers were slaughtered mercilessly while they just laughed. Others fired their guns at those who tried to fight back.

" 'Come Rin, we must leave!'

'NO!Tou-san and kaa-san aren't here yet!'"

When Rin heard those familiar lines, her blood ran cold. Luckily, Shiro spoke up. "Okay Shura, that's enough. These kids have already heard enough. Don't traumatize them any further!"

"Okay~"

"Rin, Yukio, if you want, you can go outside and play." The twins got up and left slowly.

Once they were outside, Fujimoto and Shura gave each other serious looks.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If your thinking that we're the reincarnations of those characters in the book, then yes."

* * *

A/N: So yeah...

My voice is kind of croaky right now, and my nose is kind of stuffy...I feel like I'm sick..

Anyways: Please REVIEW!


End file.
